


The Ass of a God

by twinkwhiskey



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: As in there was a lot more sex than expected, Clark appreciating Bruce's booty, M/M, also language, like wow it was only supposed to be a paragraph or two damn, some sexy times but whatevs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkwhiskey/pseuds/twinkwhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark loved Bruce's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ass of a God

**Author's Note:**

> Writing something fun before I drown myself in angst.

Clark loved Bruce's ass.

Well, Clark loved everything about Bruce, from his personality to his greying hair, but he especially loved his butt.

He loved how it jiggled when Bruce walked. How it looked when Bruce danced, swayed his positively sinful hips around. When he danced in the morning, wearing nothing but an apron and a chef's hat, singing along to Lady Gaga and flipping bacon. Clark could never resist giving it a slap or grabbing a handful of the scrumptious booty. Bruce would always blush and slap him the the spatula.

On the rare occasions Bruce would let him top, Clark took as much time as possible admiring the perfect globes. He loved sucking hickeys on them, leaving little marks, claiming Bruce as his. He would lick, suck, and bite them until Bruce was a moaning mess underneath him, begging him to take him, hurry up, stop teasing and fuck him before he leaves and jacks off in the shower.

Clark loved waking up in the morning to Bruce grinding his ass against Clark's morning wood. He loved watching the water drip down it when they showered together. He loved how red it would get when Clark brought his hand down on it, watched the flesh jiggle, watched the muscles twitch, anticipating the next slap.

Clark loved using it as a pillow. Usually, Bruce laid on his stomach, scrolling through his emails. Clark loved laying his head on it. Bruce would giggle (not that he would ever admit it), and give his head a gentle caress before turning back to whatever he was doing.

\--

Bruce knew how much Clark loved his ass. So every chance he got, he would tease Clark until he snapped.

He would wear a pair of lace panties underneath his tightest pair of pants. He would "accidentally" drop something, be it his keys, a pen, or a piece of paper. He made sure to show off his flexibility, bending alllll the way down, wiggling his hips, his shirt riding up just enough to show off the lace trim. He would come back up slowly, showing of his delicious body.

Bruce would continue to tease Clark until he slammed the man against a wall, grinding their erections together, growling about how he was going to fuck Bruce so hard the bed would collapse and Bruce wouldn't be able to sit for a month without remembering the pounding he gave him. He would say things that made Bruce rut on him like a bitch in heat, staining the panties with precome (and sometimes even cum if Clark was feeling evil). He would whimper and beg, and Clark would grab him by the thighs and lift him up enough for Bruce to wrap his legs around his lover's hips. Sometimes they wouldn't even make it to the bedroom. They would fuck on the wall, Clark's hands on his ass, using it to grind them together until Bruce was screaming his name and cumming in the panties.

\--

Clark loved Bruce's ass. He loved holding it when they cuddled, when Bruce buried his head in Ckark's neck, listening to the other man's heartbeat.

The only thing Clark loved more than Bruce's ass was Bruce himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted an excuse to talk about Ben Affleck's ass lmao.


End file.
